Hybrids and Special Dragons
Special Dragons usually have abilities or abnormalities that set them apart from other members of their tribe. Some instances include animus dragons and those who have resistance or immunity to fire and extreme heat. Hybrids are different from both of their parent's tribes. Though they possess traits from both of their parents' respective tribes, they also tend to lack some traits (such as Princess Sunny, who is missing her SandWing tail barb); it is currently unknown if a dragon can possess all of the traits from both of their given tribes. A common way to describe hybrids are dragons born from parents that are from two or more different tribes. There are several hybrids in the Scorpion Den. Tribes MudWings *If a MudWing is hatched from a blood red egg, they will be immune to fire, although they can still feel the pain of getting burned. An example of a dragon with this immunity would be Clay. However, this immunity only reaches its full effect after the dragon has been immersed in mud, as seen in The Dragonet Prophecy. *An animus-cursed MudWing egg, the hatched dragonet of which had no claws and no teeth, was displayed in Burn's stronghold. However, the egg might not be cursed as dragons just make items for Burn claiming they are rare items such as bugs with a rare type of color, or hybrids that are just parts from other dragons sewn together. SandWings * The most famous SandWing hybrid, Princess Sunny, is half-SandWing and half-NightWing; she is also part IceWing, due to her father being descended from Whiteout, a NightWing-IceWing hybrid, however the IceWing genes have been mostly bred out of her family. * Another apparent hybrid was a dead, stuffed dragon whose body was stored as an exhibit in Burn's stronghold, and was part IceWing. *The SandWings once had an animus dragon known as Jerboa, who may have been the one to create the SandWing treasures, such as the Eye of Onyx. In Talons of Power, Prince Turtle sees a female SandWing animus. She is later revealed to be Jerboa II, the daughter of Jerboa. SeaWings *SeaWings can be born as animus dragons, which normally hail from the royal family. Examples are Princess Orca, Prince Fathom, Prince Albatross, and Prince Turtle. Princess Anemone is also an animus, however, she was not born an animus, instead she was made one by her brother, Turtle, thus making her an 'artificial' animus. *Author Tui T. Sutherland held an auction just before the release of the book Darkness of Dragons, where the winner would get their fan-character included in the story. The winner of the auction's OC, Typhoon, is a SeaWing-IceWing hybrid. *Albatross is confirmed to be part IceWing, meaning all the royal SeaWing family is descended from IceWings. SkyWings *If a dragon hatches with too much fire, they will have "firescales", which makes their scales constantly burn and makes the dragon melt and ignite anything that they touch. These dragonets are usually killed by being thrown off the peak of a mountain, but at least one is known to have survived. *Conversely, some SkyWing dragonets can be born with too little fire. In the case of Peril and her brother, who shared an egg, Peril sucked the fire out of her brother, leaving her with too much fire and her brother with too little. *SkyWings also had animus dragons, but since they kill animus dragons as soon as they are discovered, (much like firescale dragonets), there are currently no known modern SkyWing animus dragons. RainWings * The RainWing Chameleon had a deformity in his nose that prevented him from sleeping for more than one hour at a time. Since Rainwings recharge their color-changing abilities through sleep and exposure to the sun, this meant that Chameleon couldn't change color. It was said by Jambu and Bullfrog that he stayed a boring and unattractive green color, which is apparently the default color of all RainWing scales. He had no special powers until he discovered Darkstalker's Talisman. * Tamarin is a blind RainWing who helped Glory become queen, and is the only dragon known to have been born blind in the series so far. * In a possible future, Glory and Deathbringer have a RainWing-NightWing hybrid dragonet named Firefly. * Darkstalker's new form, Peacemaker, is a NightWing-RainWing hybrid. IceWings *An alleged IceWing-SandWing hybrid resides, dead and stuffed, in Burn's collection. *There is an IceWing-SeaWing hybrid named Typhoon who makes a short appearance in Darkness of Dragons. *Darkstalker (who is now Peacemaker) and his sister Whiteout are half IceWing and half NightWing. Darkstalker is also an animus, with mind reading and prophetic powers. *In the past, the IceWing tribe was known to have numerous animus dragons, which would be bred into the royal family. IceWing animus dragons, unlike those of other tribes, would enchant only one item in their lifetime, their "gift" to the tribe. The only known exceptions to this rule are Queen Diamond (who was thought to have used her powers many times against Foeslayer to entrap her in the Diamond Trial), and Prince Arctic (who did not give a gift at all and instead used his powers for personal reasons). This tradition stopped when the last IceWing animus, Prince Arctic, ran off with Foeslayer to join the NightWing tribe. The known IceWing animus dragons are Queen Diamond, Prince Arctic, Princess Frostbite, and Penguin. *Queen Diamond: an IceWing animus that created the gift of healing (five narwhal horns that could heal frostbreath injuries), the gift of vengeance (the Diamond Trial) and also used her powers against Foeslayer. *Prince Arctic: an IceWing animus, father of Darkstalker, that ran away before giving his gift to the tribe. As a result, the animus gene was passed on to the NightWings. *Princess Frostbite: an IceWing animus who created the Gift of Light, an artificial tree that grows glowing orbs known as Moonglobes. *Penguin: an IceWing animus who created the Gift of Diplomacy, bracelets that allow non-IceWings (half IceWings don’t need it, Typhoon being proof) over the Great Ice Cliff. *In Talons of Power, Darkstalker stated that Sunny has IceWing blood in her. This shows that Stonemover is indeed related to Whiteout, who was a NightWing-IceWing hybrid and the only dragon in the tribe known to have the animus gene, with an exception of Darkstalker, who never had dragonets. NightWings * Their telepathic and precognitive powers come from being hatched under the light of the full moons - one full moon grants one of the powers, two full moons grant both, and three full moons make the first two powers stronger, according to [[Darkstalker (Legends)|''Darkstalker (Legends)]]. It was once thought that being hatched under the light of the three full moons would have given the dragonet that was hatching animus power, however, this was proven to be a genetic inheritance and not a moonlight-related ability. *If a NightWing's egg is exposed to at least one full moon before hatching, their egg will turn silver before they are born. *A silver teardrop on the corner of a NightWing's eye shows that they have mind reading powers, and is said to serve as a warning to other dragons. *Stonemover, a NightWing animus, created the tunnels between the NightWing Island and the Rainforest Kingdom to the Kingdom of Sand. *Darkstalker, a Nightwing-IceWing hybrid animus, created the three dreamvisitors. He had powerful mind reading abilities and was able to see most possible futures. His lover Clearsight also had prophetic powers, hers much stronger than his, although she couldn't read minds. This is because he was born under three full moons, but Clearsight was born under one full moon. Darkstalker and his sister, Whiteout, are the dragonets of an IceWing animus, Prince Arctic. *According to an interview with Tui T. Sutherland, Whiteout does have NightWing powers but they were "pushed down deep inside" because she was born a day late and possibly because she has a mental disability. According to Darkstalker, Whiteout "thinks in colors and waves." She has her own way of seeing the world that most other dragons don't seem to understand. **It is not completely confirmed that Whiteout has mind reading powers, but Whiteout can definitely see the future, as confirmed by Tui. *Moonwatcher, a dragonet in the second arc of the series, has the power to see into the future and receive prophecies, as well as read minds. This is because she was hatched under two full moons. *Fatespeaker is believed by Darkstalker to have faint psychic powers; most likely because she almost hatched or was supposed to hatch on the brightest night, or may have hatched in faint moonlight. It was confirmed that she can sense emotions, and would have originally had mind reading powers had she been exposed to moonlight. *Starflight is the only dragon in the series that is blind but not from birth, as a result of the NightWing island's volcanic eruption. It was also stated by Darkstalker that Starflight would be have been very powerful had he hatched outside the cave. *In ''Talons of Power, Darkstalker handed out special powers to some NightWings, using his animus power. For example, Mindreader now has the ability to read minds, Mightyclaws now has the ability to draw anything and pull it out of the picture to make it real, and Fearless now has super strength. He also gave Mindreader's father a temporary power to be healed, and he gave four other dragons the powers to fly faster than any dragon, the ability to go days without sleeping, the ability to catch any prey, and advanced warrior skills, respectively. *In Darkness of Dragons, King Darkstalker gives at least ten NightWings invulnerability and superstrength via bracelets and other trinkets. **In Darkness of Dragons, it is stated that most NightWings accepted enchanted earrings to be freed from Darkstalker's spells, but some, for example, Mightyclaws, kept their power. *Peacemaker is a NightWing-RainWing hybrid. He used to be Darkstalker before eating a strawberry that was enchanted by Kinkajou using pieces of his scrolls. This is only known by the very few dragons involved in changing him in the first place. *Listener, Clearsight's best friend at school, was a mind reader. *Professer Truthfinder, the principle at Clearsight’s school was a mind reader. SilkWings *Some SilkWings are born with flamesilk, which is when their silk is on fire. They can shoot this out of their wrists in the place of normal silk. A SilkWing has a 50% chance of being born a flamesilk if their parent is one . They can spin different types of flamesilk, however, the only types known are burning and light silk that just creates light and warmth. They will show symptoms of their flamesilk on the day of their Metamorphosis, which includes their wrists glowing brighter than normal and pain in the same area. Flamesilk dragons are immune to burns from flamesilk, but only after they have gone though their Metamorphosis. HiveWings *All HiveWings are poisoned in their eggs by Queen Wasp, who uses a chemical created from special plants to control them. *Cricket is immune to Queen Wasp's mind control, as she was smuggled into the Cicada Hive's nest by Katydid after Queen Wasp had already injected the other eggs with her mind-control venom. *Many HiveWings have special powers, including venom, a stinger, or stench powers, but some do not have any. *HiveWings are stated by Lady Scarab to have all descended from Clearsight and two different SilkWings. It is currently unknown how reliable Scarab's information is. LeafWings *It is rumored that some LeafWings had special control over plants. So far, Sundew is the only known LeafWing that has demonstrated this ability. It was shown that she could make plants grow faster than normal when she used plant roots to break a hole in the flamesilks' cave to save Blue and Luna. List of Special Dragons Animus: *Prince Albatross - SeaWing (with IceWing blood) *Princess Anemone - SeaWing *Prince Arctic - IceWing *King Darkstalker (Whom is now Peacemaker) - NightWing-IceWing hybrid *Queen Diamond - IceWing *Princess Frostbite - IceWing *Prince Fathom - SeaWing *Jerboa - SandWing *Jerboa II - SandWing *Princess Orca - SeaWing *Penguin - IceWing *Stonemover - NightWing (with IceWing blood) *Prince Turtle - SeaWing Hybrids: *Prince Albatross - SeaWing (with IceWing blood) *Commodore - NightWing-SilkWing *King Darkstalker - NightWing-IceWing *Eclipse (Darkstalker) - NightWing (with IceWing blood) *Fierceclaws - NightWing (with IceWing blood) *Firefly - RainWing-NightWing (in a possible future) *Jewel - NightWing-SilkWing *Orange - NightWing-SilkWing *Peacemaker - NightWing-RainWing *Shadowhunter - NightWing (with IceWing blood) *Stonemover - NightWing (with IceWing blood) *Princess Sunny - SandWing-NightWing (with IceWing blood) *Tortoiseshell - NightWing-SilkWing *Typhoon - SeaWing-IceWing *Whiteout - NightWing-IceWing *All of the SeaWing royal family (including Coral, Anemone, Turtle, etc.) (SeaWing with IceWing blood) *Every animus (excluding pure IceWings) Empowered NightWings: *Allknowing (Foresight) *Clearsight (Powerful Foresight) *King Darkstalker (Animus, thrice-moonborn mind reading and foresight) *Fatespeaker (Can sense emotions) *Foreseer (Foresight) *Jewel-eyes (Foresight) *Listener (Mind reading) *Moonwatcher (Mind reading and foresight) *Morrowwatcher (Foresight) *Truthfinder (Mind reading) *Vision (Foresight) Flamesilks: *Admiral *Blue *Clubtail *Danaid *Festoon *Fritillary *Heliconian *Luna *Pierid *Whitespeck *Xenica Other: *Mightyclaws (Can turn whatever he draws into reality) - NightWing *Peril (Firescales) - SkyWing *Peril's Brother (Very little fire) - SkyWing *Queen Wasp (Mind control & may have stingers in her claws/tail.) - HiveWing *Sundew (Control plants) - LeafWing *Clay (Fire Immunity) - MudWing *Lady Scarab (HiveWing Stench) - HiveWing *Cadelle (Venomous Teeth) - HiveWing *Cricket (Mind Control Immunity) - Hivewing Trivia * Hybrid dragons can have dragonets, (as confirmed in a video chat with Tui) much like Yorkie Poos often have puppies with Maltese Dogs. fr:Hybride pl:Hybrydy Category:Burn's stronghold Category:Hybrids and special dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Animus Touched Category:Animus Cursed Category:All Tribe History Category:IceWing History Category:MudWing History Category:NightWing History Category:RainWing History Category:SandWing History Category:SeaWing History Category:SkyWing History Category:SilkWing History Category:HiveWing History Category:LeafWing History Category:Animus Dragons